Hiigh2chool love
by deathhasswag
Summary: Sollux loves Karkat, karkat is dating Terezi. Terezi cheats on Karkat. Karkat uses Sollux to get back at Terezi, but what happens when Karkat falls for Sollux? SolKat. also humanstuck.
1. Chapter 1

I'm in love. Well I'm not going to say who, well I'll try not to. Let me just tell you, never be in love. If you have, I pity you. I'm also not suppose to like him. Its not that he suppose to be my enemy, or some stupid shit. Its just he's a guy, and so am I. Which would make me gay, my parents are anti-gay. Also he has a girlfriend named Terezi. I probably just gave it away. Stupid. I can tell you why I don't care though about all of that. He is super adorable, short and feisty, kind of chubby but the kind of chubby that makes him look boyish, and sweet. Though I've learned from experience he isn't. He always wears a sweater that's black with his zodiac symbol on it, which is also huge on him. He's also my best friend and if anyone hurt him I would KILL. I know everything about him, and him me. Though he's also the only person that knows I'm gay, but I'm sure some other kids have picked up on it. The funny part is, almost everyone at my school is either gay or bi.  
Karkat-fuck, I didn't mean to say his name. Go ahead kids make fun. I know what your thinking, this kid is on a computer why cant he just erase? Well I can't it's a motto of mine if your going to say something-or in this case type- make it permanent. But yeah I like Karkat. Or my nickname for him kk, which actually caught on. I'm just glad no one actually reads my blog, cept my teacher.  
So I guess if someone does actually stumble upon my page, I'll give you a hint as to who I am: I have a lisp and mis-match eyes. Well it seems that I have reached my goal of words. so II wiill 2ee you later.

Sollux typed the last word of his blog, thinking weather or not to actually post this or delete it and start anew. Though it's not like anyone is going to read it, he just felt nervous about posting it up there. After all it is a school blog, someone might happen to stumble upon it. Sollux's finger lightly tapped the enter button, deciding if he wanted to publish it. The screen changed catching his attention.  
"thit" he mumbled banging his head on the counter. Seems his finger hit the enter button a little to hard.  
~two days later~  
"c'mon kk, don't be a puthy" Sollux said laughing. They had hosted a party, and were playing truth or dare. Karkat had been dared to kiss a frog.  
"Shut the fuck up Sollux" He said, holding the frog at arms length. "Aradia will you fucking dare me to do some other shit" Everyone glanced up at Aradia, she was always the best at games.  
"hmm " She said tapping her chin lightly, for affect." Ok, I will." He seemed to be relieved, throwing the frog back outside.  
"OK so what is this fucking dare?" Karkat said, sitting back down on the couch beside Sollux. She looked at Sollux then looked back at Karkat.  
"You have to make out with Sollux, for 10 seconds" She said giggling a bit. obviously pleased with herself.  
Sollux and Karkat both dropped there jaws.  
"Ewe, gross I'm not doing that!" Karkat yelled, with a slight blush on his face.  
"I agree with kk, on that one" She gave Sollux a look that said she knew about his little crush on Karkat.  
"Oh but, a dares a dare. And I'm not changing it again." Aradia said, her giggling growing louder. Karkat just sat there looking stunned. He turned to Sollux, glancing back at everyone in the circle.

"C'mon boys We haven't got all night" Aradia said looking bored.  
"Uh, can we aleatht do thith thomewhere more privately?" Sollux asked gulping down the lump in his throat.  
"Fine boys come with me" She got up "sorry people I know you wanted to see this" A few looked disappointed, others not really caring. Sollux got up, looking at Gamzee, mouthing the words 'help me', he just laughed. Karkat shoved Sollux telling him to go. Aradia walked through the house mingling a bit, she turned to Karkat and pointed somewhere, Sollux looked to.

What he saw about made him cry, Terezi was making out with a kid named Dave. Instead of doing what his brain first told him to do, he grabbed Sollux and started kissing him. At first Sollux just stood there not knowing what to do, but after a few seconds he let his hands roam Karkats body, slipping his tongue into his mouth. This display had earned a couple of cheers and whistles. They had even gained the attention of Dave, who was describing what was happening to Terezi. Karkat broke the kiss off and grabbed Solluxs hand and lead them to the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

Sollux grabbed Karkat, who immediately pushed him away. "Kk, I thought" Sollux trailed off.

"Sollux you know I only did that shit to piss off Terezi" Karkat said, his tone hushed." I mean, you know i'm not like that."

"Yeah Kk I know, it'th jutht, never mind. I'm leaving" He turned around grabbing the door knob. Karkat grabbed his arm pulling him away from the door.

"No, stay here. We have to make it look like we are doing it." He said blushing.

"Fine kk." Sollux said, jerking his arm away, sinking to the floor.

"It's not that I don't like you. It's just I'm with Terezi and all." He paused licking his lips. " I mean if me and Terezi weren't a thing, I would be with you. I really do mean that. Its, like you get me more and all. Even more then Gamzee does, and he's suppose to be my best friend, but then again that dumbass doesn't know anything. He's so stupid he went for a guy in a wheel chair, I mean really who does that".

"Kk, thut the fuck up I get it." Sollux said cutting Karkat off. " You don't have to thay that thit. Goth, I mean really your ranting again." Karkat blushed, realizing he was embarrassing himself. Sollux knew that Karkat was lying just so that he could keep his best friend." When can I go?"

"Oh um yeah, in about a fucking hour" He yelled. Seemed he was more of himself now.

"Oh yeah, thorry about TZ with Dave" Sollux said, realizing that Karkat was going through a hard time.

"No it's cool, she was probably drunk off her ass. Nobody would make out with that fuck-face unless they were drunk." Karkat said laughing a bit.

"Oh yeah, tho true."

"Mmmhm."

"Oh hey, kk I found a pretty thweet chatroom. Want me to make you one?" Sollux said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"What the fuck shit is this?" Handing his phone over to Sollux.

"It'th a chat, i'm going to put it on your phone tho that we can chat whenever, you can altho uthe it on the computer." Sollux said " what do you want your uthername to be?"

"How about Sollux Sucks ass?"

"How about no?"

"Fine fuckface, what about, hmm. carcinoGeneticist What about that one?"

"Thweet" Sollux tapped some stuff in, and then handed the phone back over to Karkat.

"Thanks fuck-face"

"Oh c'mon Kk, don't be tho mean" Sollux laughed. Karkat glared at him, blushing. Beep!

"What the fuck was that?" he jumped.

"Your phone thmartath, I thent you a metthage through the chat" Sollux said.

~twinArmageddons started pestering carcinoGeneticist~

TA: Kk, add me on thii2 2hiit, k?

CG: WHY WOULD I ADD A FUCK-ASS LIKE YOU?

TA: Becau2e you liike me kk

TA: Now ju2t do iit 2o you have 2omeone to talk to

CG: FINE

~twinArmageddons ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist~

"Your tho thupid, kk" He Shoved karkat, laughing.

"Fuck-ass, what time is it?"

"Oh had enough of me already?" HE glanced down at the time. "Oh we've been in here long enough, I think I can go now" Sollux's tone getting serious.

"Oh yeah". Karkat said. Sollux got up extending his arm to his.

"Well Kk, let'th make it look like we fucked." Karkat looked up at Sollux giving him his hand.

"Alright fuck-face" He Grabbed at Sollux's Shit unbuttoning it, all the way down reveling his stomach.

"Take my glathes" He put his glasses on Karkats face, crooked." Are you wearing a thirt on undernenth of your theatthirtt?" Sollux asked.

"Yeah" Karkat pulled his sweatshirt over his head.

"Mmm, kk I didn't think you wear the type to wear red." Sollux clicked his tongue and giggle a bit.

"Whatever" He rolled his eyes behind Sollux's glasses.

"But my glathes do go well with it." Karkat pushed Sollux.

"Shut the fuck up and lets go." He grabbed Sollux's hand and unlocked the bathroom door. "let's do this Sollux"


	2. Chapter 2

"c'mon lets do this" Karkat lead Sollux out of the bathroom and into the living room. Everyone turned to look at them, whispering to one another. He looked around for Terezi, he couldn't find her, or Dave. Fuck-what had he done. But, you know what? Who cares, if she was going to cheat on him with Dave he might as well make her think he and Sollux were a thing.

"Karbro, so you and Solbro, eh?" Gamzee had found his way over to them, pushing Tavros in Front of him.

"Oh what, Yeah" Karkat bit his lip, nervous on what people were going to say.

"KK, I'm going home" Sollux said breaking his hand away from Karkats grasp.

"Wait, fuck-face I'll take you home". Karkat said, grabbing his hand once more. Sollux turned around.

"That would be helpful thince you do have my glathes." He looped his fingers in with Karkats, blushing a bit as he did so.

"Wait, bro you actually need those glasses to see? Wicked" Gamzee said interrupting them.

"Yeah, GZ. Becauthe of the duel colorths of my eyeths, my thightths methed up. Tho I got to wear colored glathes."Sollux said.

"Well that's wicked sweet. What do you think about that Tavbro?" Gamzee said, Trying to pull His lover into the conversation.

"Oh. Um yeah I guess that's cool" Tavros stuttered out. "I never knew um that. oh um Gamzee I think that uh karkat wants to take uh Sollux home"

"Oh yeah bro. Sorry my motherfuckers. I'll let you be going now. Come on Tavbro me and you got some stuff we got to motherfucking do." Gamzee kissed Tavros, causing him to smile real big. Karkat just rolled his eyes, and tugged at the laughing Sollux.

"Well you guyth have fun me and kk are going to my houthe" Sollux said, while being dragged away.

The car ride was short and sweet, well mostly short. They didn't really talk. When they pulled into the driveway Sollux took his glasses back, and said nothing.

"Sollux, wait" Sollux turned to face Karkat, with a hopeful look in his eyes. "We're still friends right?"

"Yeah kk, we're thill friendth." Sollux said, his tone sounding sad.

"I would ask to spend the night but I'm suppose to be hosting a party and shit" Karkat said, his tone returning to normal.

"Yeah whatever, night." Sollux slammed the door shut and walked into his house. To be greeted by his parents who were surprised to see him home, especially with his shirt unbuttoned the way it was.

"Is everything ok sweetie?" Sollux's mother asked.

"Yeth mother everything ith fine" Sollux climbed the stairs to the attic, at which his room was. "I'm going to bed" He yelled down the stairs.

~the next day~

Sollux walked down to the bus stop texting Gamzee, about the clowns boyfriend Tavros. Sollux was laughing at Something he said when he knocked into something.

"Watch it fuck-face." Sollux glanced up to see Karkat.

"Oh Kk, come back for more" He joked. Sollux got up dusting himself, reached a hand out to The annoyed teen.

"Oh sorry Sollux." Karkat grabbed His hand, pulling himself up.

"No it'th ok KK." Sollux pulled his hand away and texted Gamzee back. He laughed a bit.

"Who are you texting?" Karkat started walking again.

"GZ" Sollux laughed again.

"Oh, hey um we gotta keep up the act." Karkat whispered.

"Why?"

"Terezi thinks i left her for you, so she sent a massive text to everyone saying me and you were dating or some shit. But i got like ten texts asking that." Karkat paused." And I kinda told them yes." He scrunched his shoulders up, expecting to be yelled at.

"Alright babe." Sollux grabbed his hand and locked his fingers with his.

"Uh what." Karkat blushed.

"I thaid alright babe." Sollux looked annoyed, still texting Gamzee.

"Who are you and what have you done with the fuck-face known as Sollux?"

"I'm making it theem like were dating thmartath." He paused licking his lips. "Remember, you thaid people think were dating. Goth i thought even you would underthand." Sollux tapped something onto his phone, and laughed.

"Oh yeah. Are you using that chat shit?" Karkat asked swing his and Sollux's arm.

"MM yeah Talking to GZ, He hath one. Want me to give him your handle?" Sollux asked, looking up at Karkat.

"Really Gamzee has one? Who would have thought that Dumb-fuck would have one." Karkat said digging around in his pocket." Yeah i guess so," He pulled out his phone and gave it to Sollux.

"mmm, Yeah I know. You wouldn't believe that GZ inthroduced me to this." Sollux tapped a some stuff into karkat's phone and the handed it back to the shorter teen.

"Thanks...Um love?" Karkat sputtered out blushing. Sollux turned to him, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't try tho hard. Let me do all the work." Beep! Karkat jumped. "It'th your phone again babe."

"Oh fuck, it just doesn't sound like my regular tone." He opened his phone up.

~ terminallyCapricious started pestering carcinoGeneticist~

TC: HeY mY MoThErFuCkeR. ItS GaMzEe

CG:WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU ASS-HAT?

TC: ThOuGhT I Would TeXt a BrOtHeR

TC:sO YoU aNd SolBro gOt it oN last nIgHt?

TC:HONK :O)

CG: WHY THE EVER-LIVING FUCK DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?

"kk, c'mon let'th go, the buth ith here" Karkat looked up to see Sollux tugging on his hand. Karkat followed him up onto the bus. They Settled down on a seat into the back. Karkat snuggling up into the bend of Sollux. Sollux wrapped his arm around him, while looking out the window.

TC: YoU dId. HONK :O)

TC: aRe YoU GuYs a a MoThErFuCKiNg tHiNg NoW?

CG: YES WE ARE  
CG: HAPPY NOW?

TC: I'm JuSt gLaD YoU fInAly CaMe tO yOuR sEnSeS

CG: WHAT?

CG: NEVER MIND I DON"T WANT TO KNOW

TC: Oh hEy TaVbRo iS hErE iMa gO Bro

~ terminallyCapricious ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist~

Karkat let out a sigh, and snuggled closer to Sollux. Who looked down and smiled at the sleepy teen. For the first time since he got on the bus he looked around. He caught a few people staring, though once the noticed Karkat looking at them the averted their eyes, blushing.

Beep! Karkat jumped. "Fuck! when am I going to to get used to that shitty sound." He opened his phone.

~twinArmageddons started pestering carcinoGeneticist~

TA: For 2omeone who claim2 there acting 2eem2 to be really latheriing iit on thiicjly

~twinArmageddons ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist~

Karkat looked up at Sollux who was looking at him with a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Shut the fuck up" Karat blushed. Sollux kissed him lightly on the lips. "Now you seem to be the one enjoying it" He whispered, voice shaking a bit from embarrassment.

"That'th becauthe I am" Sollux whispered back.

The rest of the ride they were quiet. Karkat enjoying How comfy Sollux was, and Sollux on the verge of sleep. When they arrived they looked at each other with nervous feeling, whether or not they could pull this off. They waited there turn to get off the bus. When they did , Sollux laced his fingers in with Karkats. They both looked at each other.

"Alright babe let'th pull thith off."

Authors note here: Tell meh what ya think please? I haven't slept for like 4 days, so the quality on this one may suck really badly, sorry if does.


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat and Sollux laced their fingers together as soon as they hoped off the bus. Sollux looked at the short teen into his brown eyes.

"Let'th do thith babe" Sollux nervously whispered. They walked away from the bus drive, and closer to the schools double doors. His multi-colored eyes scanning the crowd of people, he only caught a few people looking there way, and those were just his friends, who waved as soon as he caught their eye. He had even received a thumbs up from a freshmen, though he didn't know who it was he just smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. Sollux was actually taking this all very well.

Karkat on the other hand, not so much. He felt as if everyone was looking at him, causing his cheeks to darken to a color close to scarlet. Luckily for him, his messy hair was just long enough to hide his face, now glad he had refused to get his hair cut last weekend. Karkat felt as if any moment now someone would point at him and say "You're faking! This is all to get back at Terezi! Your so cold hearted! Lair", or pretty much anything. He just felt so out of place. Though he had to admit having it be Sollux and not just somebody random made him feel a whole lot better.

"Kar-kitty! Pawllux!" Nepeta all but jumped onto the teens backs, trying to hold back her excitement. Karkat all but punched their cat loving friend in the face.

"What the fuck Nepeta?" Karkat broke the hold his 'boyfriend' had on his hand, and turned around to give her a twenty minute rant.

"Calm down Kar-kitty" Nepeta giggled, "Your always getting worked up!" She covered her mouth with her hand trying to contain her giggles.

"Geeth Babe, you theriouthly need to calm your titth." Sollux wrapped his arm around Karkats waist, resting his head on his. "Be the thweet KK that I know you can be."

"Shut the fuck up." He yelled. "Nepeta your just lucky Sollux here has put me in a good fucking mood." Nepetas eyes widened, pretending to be surprised that the angry teen for once actually was happy.

"Uh-huh sure kar-kitty. I think I know how Pawllux cheered you up!" She started giggling again. "You two filled buckets!" It took karkat to understand what Nepeta had meant by fill buckets.

"NEPETA! GROSS! Just because you hide what you mean in your shitty comic talk, doesn't mean I don't get what the fuck you are implying!" He tried to wiggle out of Sollux's grasp but the taller teen just held him against himself.

"Babe calm the fuck down"

"Or what?" Karkat asked glaring up at Sollux. Said teen Leaned down and kissed him on the lips and smirked.

"That'th what". Karkat blushed while Nepeta just awed like crazy.

"Oh hey Sorry guys, I got to go, I see Equius". She waved at the two teens and ran off to do whatever Nepeta's do with an Equius.

"You need to tone it d-down fuck-ass" Karkat whispered in his ear.

"Or what you 'break up' with me?" That one stumped Him.

"N-No!" he stuttered something unusual for him.

"Thee you need me. Tho bathically I own you." He licked his ear, feeling bad about blackmailing Karkat. The shorter one cowered down, thinking to himself this wasn't the Sollux he knew. But it was, this Sollux just wanted him so badly he would do anything to get him. "Don't worry I'm not going to make you do anything you want to, i jutht want to show you my affection ith all."

Karkat thought for a moment. It hadn't dawned on him that Sollux might actually like him, like that. He nodded his head. and grabbed Sollux's hand. "Walk me to my bands room please?"

Sollux sighed and did as asked. They walked silently for a second before a thought got into Sollux's head."Hey Babe, don't you have a car?" He cocked his head to the side, looking down at the smaller one.

"Oh yeah, my parents took that shit away because of the fucking party i threw." He sounded angry and back to normal.

"Oh Ok jutht wanted to know what happened to it." Karkat just bit his lip and nodded his head. The rest of the walk there, was filled with silence and the occasional blush when they caught someone looking at them. When Sollux walked him up to the door to say good bye, Karkat grabbed the back of Sollux's head and closed the space between them.

"Understand one thing Sollux, i will do whatever you want, But you tell a single soul this is fake, during or after this. I will personally make your life a living hell." He lightly kissed his lips before shoving Sollux away, who hadn't even processed what Karkat had just said. He walked away slowly, before going to computer class.

~I guess Karkats POV its still pretty much in Third, just whats happening with him~

Karkat walked into the empty room of instruments filling better about the situation he was in. Knowing he now had a hold made him feel much better. The short teen walked to where his guitar was, and picked it up, admiring all the stickers on it. He had even managed to get Max Bemis, the lead singer of say anything, to sign it. Karkat grabbed the cord and plugged the guitar into the amp. He strummed a bit waiting for the other members of his band to get here.

"Hey, my mother-fucker!" Gamzee walked in pushing Tavros in front of him. Gamzee was wearing a purple jacket and and torn black skinny jeans, his crazy-ass clown makeup perfect, and hair still kept un-brushed. While Tavros was wearing almost the exact opposite, army-green cargo pants, with a brown hoodie. His mo-hawk slightly messier then usual, and had a bit of black clown makeup on the edge of his lips. Karkat rolled his eyes and sighed. Gamzee played base guitar, while his boyfriend Tavros was just a groupie, their only one at that. Tavros smiled up at Karkat.

"Uh hey Karkat." He stuttered out. karkat only glanced up and nodded his head"

"Gamzee wheres Dave and Vriska?" Karkat asked, wanting to go ahead and start playing.

"Karkat i can hear you all the way out-side." The ironically cool teen was dressed in all red, his black shades completing it. Blonde hair straightened out, and styled under one of the lenses of his glasses. He was cute, thought karkat, I could see why Terezi would go to him. If she could see, that is.

"What the fuck ever, just go to your key-bored" The teen did as told, only snickering when Karkat yelled. He was used to it.

Shortly after Vriska entered. She actually wasn't as bad as every said she was, plus she was wicked at drums. She nodded her head at the group, when she came in, popping gum in her mouth. She said nothing just wanted this period to end. She had had a fight with her girlfriend before she came in. She wore a yellow sweat shirt dress, black converse shoes to match. Her hair hanging all the way down to her waist. Unlike most of the time her glasses were actually off. Showing her dark blue eyes.

Karkat now seeing that everyone was there, stood up."Alright Fuckers lets play song number 3" Once he said the magic words they immediately started playing Honey By the Hush Sound. Karkat got lost in the music as soon as it started. He sung the lyrics out, putting his emotion in them, all while trying to keep from getting his fingers from getting caught in his guitar strings.

**Honey, honey, honey you're the death of me**  
**Won't stop holding my hands down**  
**Baby, baby, baby you'll never let me. **

Karkat felt as if the lyrics were about him and Sollux.

**Honey, honey you_ aren't_ the first one**  
**Darling, darling around my door**

True enough, he had people hurt him in the past. He was suppose to help him get back at those!

**You want my love, my love, my love**  
**(You want my love)**

Something he just found out.

**You've got a dark heart**  
**You've got a cold kiss**

He thought he knew Sollux but obviously that wasn't true, or was it? He was confused thats for sure.

**Loving your illusions**  
**Staring at a crooked crown**

Those lyrics felt like they held absolute truth to it.

**Honey, honey, honey you're the death of me**  
**Honey, honey, honey will you ever see?**

He put all of his emotion into those last lyrics, while he played the ending solo.

As he stopped playing he felt he cheeks were wet. Swinging the Guitar into the case he ran out of the room, with his band members calling after him. Gamzee looked to Tavros who looked to Dave who looked to Vriska. She looked up from her drums.

"C'mon, i've had a bad day! Do i really have to go get his ass?" She said, more like a statement then a question. She didn't even need to hear what the others had to say. She knew it was her turn to deal with Karkat. She ran out afterword, knowing where he was going.

/line/line/line/line/line/line

Authors not: Ha B**** cliff hanger! Now you gotta come back for more! Kidding you don't have to but i love it if you did, specially if you put a little review into that box down there. Anywho i will put the other one up soon. I hoped you enjoy this one. I also don't think Vriska is cruel and heartless! Ha twister there. I thought honey by the hush sound was a great thing there. Cause you know sollux and honey are like birds of a feather, and karkat doesn't know what he wants, and thinks sollux is some evil person right now. But anywho! Review, follow/favorite, and fight watermelons!


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE**

** D.D(They won't let me save you name i don't know why): yeah i know about all my errors, i'm like writing at 4 in the morning most of the time! Though write now its 4 in the after noon. And glad your liking it.**

**FFF: I don't even mean to do cliff hangers, i'm just trying to figure out a good place to stop. You know? But last one was meant to be a cliff hanger.**

**Roses-Of-Envy: *Giggling fit* Sorry. *Coughs* OK OK i'm better now. Anywho, yeah no i like that line Where they all end up looking at Vriska. Though in this chapter it's going to be a mess, is all i can promise. **

**So i have decided to do Gamzee with the weather everyday, i guess Gamzee?...GAMZEE, WEATHER NOW!**

**Gamzee: Oh fuck, yeah sorry. It's all up and motherfucking chill outside. Wicked weather to go lay out on the porch.**

**Me: Yay, I guess i will write later!**

**Gamzee: No sis stay here and write for your fans. **

**Damn it. Anywho heres the story!**

line/line/line/line/line/line/line/line/line/line/ line/line/line/line/line/line/

Vriska ran out into the hall, making sure no teachers were looking, and started running towards the back of the school. She ran fast, her feet hitting the floor hard. She reached the back, looking for the door she knew Karkat was behind. Vriska found the door labeled, staff only, and started running down the steps. She took a sharp left and saw the small little door where all the pipes were kept. She cursed god that she was wearing a dress, today of all days. She thought for a moment, deciding on whether or not to actually deal with Karkats shit on top of her own. Vriska opened the door.

Vriska took in a deep breathe and started climbing through the pipes, making sure not to get her dress or hair caught on a screw."Fuck" She scraped her knee on something. Vriska still kept climbing higher and higher. _How do all of these pipes go this high underground_, she thought. Vriska saw things hanging on screws, blankets baskets and some beads and empty glass bottles with things in them, she knew she had found karkat.

"Karkat" Vriska yelled. Climbing one more pipe before resting on a pipe. She saw something move and realized that was him. "Come on karkat talk to me, you know you can" Her voice softening. He poked his head out from a few of the hanging blankets, made to look like a box.

"I can't say! So just go and let me stay here for the rest of the day!" He yelled back. Vriska sighed.

"You know thats not happening, don't make me come over there and throw you down the pipes."She had an edge to her voice. She wasn't trying to be mean it's just she was already having a bad day, and it was still only first period.

"You won't do it" Karkat yelled hiding behind the curtain of blankets. Vriska stood up grabbing a pipe, she jumping pipe to pip making her way over to wear he was. She sat down and front of the blanket. She pulled it down.

"Really i won't?" She said dropping the blue blanket down. Karkat watched it fall and get caught on another pipe.

"Damn you Vriska, it took me a good thirty minutes to put that up." He looked angry, even though tears were rolling down his face.

She sighed,"C'mon tell ol' Vriska your problems." He bit his lip.

"Me and Sollux are just pretending, but he actually likes me." Another tear rolled down his face.

"What, really?" Her eyes widened, everyone had been thinking for a while now that the two teens had something going on between each other, and then yesterday at the party had confirmed everyone's suspicions.

"Yeah, after i kissed him and we went to the bathroom, i told him how it was, that i was just trying to get back at Terezi." He nodded his head. "But then when I woke up this morning to texts asking if we were a thing, i said yes." Vriska made a sound of acknowledgment. "So this morning when i saw him i told him, and he was like ok. But before i came to class he says that he wants to..." He sobed.

Vriska sat thinking for a minute. "Well tell him this".

"I can't i already told him we could."

She sat there again. she opened her mouth, then closed it. "Well, i mean you can go along with it, or just tell him you don't want to."

"I do, but i still want to get Terezi back." He hiccuped.

"Well looks like you don't know."

"Know-hic- what"

"She said that because you left her for Sollux that she is going to be with Dave." He started crying again. "Your not going to kick Dave out of the band are you?" Vriska asked tilting her head to the side.

"No, it's not his fault i'm a fuck-up" Vriska patted his back, and stayed silent. For the next time minutes Karkat slowly came back to himself, calming down. He realized how stupid he was,, thinking that he could fake a relationship with someone that likes him. He would think about that later, now he had to go back to class.

"Oh hey, do you want to skip the rest of the day? I don't feel like dealing with today, and from what I've heard, you need the day off to." Karkat nodded, his cheeks all red and puffy. "Alright let's climb down." Karkat started to move. "Oh hey wait, whats up with all this shit hanging around?"

"Oh, thats because since i'm up here all the time , i decided to make it more like home." He smiled a bit. Vriska laughed.

They climbed down the pipes, joking around and laughing. Once they were 5 feet from the ground The dared each other to jump. Vriska landed gracefully, while karkat stumbled a bit, when he landed.

"Oh hey Vriska," They had reached the top of the steps. "Your not as bad as everyone says."

"Thanks Karkat" She smiled and punched him in the arm.

They walked to the front of the school, talking, laughing, and sneaking around corners, watching out for teachers. They ran for the door and into the parking lot.

"Where do you want to go Karkat?" He walked to Vriskas car.

"Any where but here."


	5. Half of Chapter 5

**Sorry guys this one is short, I have really bad sunburn all over my body, including my hands( I went to the yester day, I swam all day long, longer then anyone else of my family! I didn't even get out to eat). So it hurts to type but because I haven't updated a new chapter yet I decided to make this one half of one and I'll put the other half up later!**

**So we will have Gamzee with the weather!**

**Gamzee: Sis are you ok?**

**Me: Fine just red as Karkat, now just do what your here for!**

**Gamzee: Its all up and fucking hot out there, so my brothers and sisters don't be stupid like My sis here and wear sunblock!*Pokes the authors arm***

**Me: FLUFF YOU GAMZEE FLUFFING MAKARA!*Spazs out***

~Solluxs pov~

Everything was fuzzy as Sollux walked to his hacking class. He had made it so he could challenge some kids who as would think their better then him. Not a single kid could beat him, though Sollux will admit that some people came close, they just weren't _that_ good. As he made his way into class, started to feel bad about saying all that stuff to Karkat.

Who was he to do that? He had been in Karkats life for almost five years now, not as long as Vriska, but still. He was suppose to be his Best friend, partner in crime(Though they had never actually done anything criminal besides smoke pot with Gamzee.), the two of them against the world, but what had he done? Blackmail him so he could get in his pants. Sollux felt low, really low. He had known as soon as those words came out it was going to end up with him feeling guilty or Karkat getting him back. He had been right about both though, sometimes he hated how much he was right about things.

Sollux mindlessly signed onto his email and started defeating the quick hacks that people were attempting, none successful. As he went along, he realized he wanted to apologize and make things right. He got up asking the person who was supervising if he could use the restroom, the teacher said yes and wrote him a pass, sending Sollux on his way.

Sollux walked down the halls, taking his time. He actually didn't know what he was going to say, though this wasn't the best plan, he was still going to try his best. Sollux made his way to the room, looking through the door. He didn't see Karkat all he saw was Dave texting and Gamzee and Tavros making out._ Do those two ever quite doing that_, he thought. Sollux knocked on the door. A few seconds later Dave opened it, looking bored.

"Hey Sollux" Dave moved out of the way and let the dark haired teen in.

"Hey, where'th KK and VK?" Sollux asked coming inside the room.

"Hey Solbro!" Gamzee still had his arms around Tavros, though the younger Teen was blushing like crazy. "He ran off and motherfucking Vriska went to go get his ass." Sollux sighed.

"Oh. When did thith happen?"

"Bout thirty minutes ago, right Tavbro?" Sollux still didn't get why Gamzee called Tavros his bro if they were together, and everytime he did his eyebrows always raised up in confusion. "Is something wrong my brother?"

"I jutht don't get why you Call TV Tavbro if you guys are together." He said taking a seat on a desk.

"Oh well, You know what Solbro? Your right, from now on its TavBabe. Is that ok With you Tavbabe?" Gamzee asked. The younger just nodded his head."Any way My motherfucker, whats brought you down here?"

"Jutht wanted to talk to my boyfriend." Dave groaned when Sollux said this earning a glare from him and Gamzee.

"Whoa there bro, you better not be hating on my bros over here, or I'm a have to hurt a motherfucker." He growled.

"Not that. I'm leaving I need to go deal with some shit." Strider got up abruptly and left the room slamming the door.

"Well wathn't that jutht nice." Sollux said, standing up.

"Oh uh hey Sollux?" Tavros had finally spoken up.

"yeah TV?"

"I just uh got a message from Vriska, they uh aren't um coming back for the rest of uh the day." He looked kind of upset, but then again he always did.

'Fuck thith thit." Sollux left the room slamming the door behind him.


	6. 2econd part of chapter Fiive

** This is the second half! So um yeah**

**FFF: **I** am not a brosef **I** am a sissef or whatever! **I** am a girl though so now brosef going on. Egderp face going on. :E**

**Oh and guest that gave me the stuff **I** needed to hear thanks and oh About Karkat he and Vriska has some past stuff going on that has yet to be reviled! *evil laughter***

**Gamzee with the weather! Ight bro your turn to speak.**

**Gamzee: Oh yeah **I** haven't been out all day so **I**'m assuming its all up and motherfucking raining out there. **

**Me: Why do you assume that?**

**Gamzee: Why you were sleeping, **I** heard some fucking thunder. Scared the shit outta Tavbabe.**

**anywho on with the story. Oh **I** still have sunburn by the way, so you Nookwiffers should be happy!**

**~Karkats and Vriskas POV~**

"So where do you want to go?" Vriska asked tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Anywhere but here," Karkat replied hoping in the front seat Of his friends black '80 camaro. The inside looked to be as if one point in time had white seats and dash, but now looked to be more of a grayish color. The rear view mirror had a few fresheners hanging from it. The gear stick had a shiny black eight ball on top.

Vriska got into the drivers seat and started the ignition, ignoring the safety requirements of wearing a seat belt. She flipped the radio on to some classic rock station, playing Hotel California By The Eagles, Vriska softly hummed along. "Hey do you want to get something to eat now, or later?" Karkat told her later, he never liked to eat in the mornings. The ride was silent, apart from the classic rock and sound of Vriska changing gears when needed be.

The scenery changed from the city to a forest, with soft curves with a ditch separating them and a rushing river. Rocks jutted out of hills on the side, dripping with water and vines. Karkat could see a few animals in the forest attending to their business. As they kept on going Karkat Realized where they were going, a place that held good memories for the both of them. He had gotten his first kiss there when he was 13 out of a dare, making the few of his closest friends, Where he learned to swim, even the time where Vriska had dared everyone to go skinny dipping he holds close to his heart.

Vriska loved everything about the place, she had met Karkat there, learned things about herself along with things about nature, she had even lost her virginity to Jade there a few weeks back. The Two both had special memories of each other here that they held close to their heart and always would. They had been best friends since their parents took them their 10 years ago, and they always would remain friends.

"Hey Vrisk?" Karkat said looking towards his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember are parents arguing about who was going to camp in that little clearing?" He asked half sad.

"I do, i also remember your older brother Kankri hitting on me!" Vriska giggled, changing gears. Karkat laughed along with her.

"He was not!" He was trying his hardest to defend his brother, even through the laughter of the truth. "He was just so awkward with girls that anything he fucking said would either make him sound like a complete dick or like he was hitting on them!"

"Oh what the fuck ever!" She rolled her eyes, and pulled over.

"Yes, i swear on, on , on." Karkat was thinking. "Ugh! Fine you win, your right." They both got out of the car, slamming the black doors shut.

"You bet your ass I am!" Vriska teased. "Come on we got to go find the the spot." She started walking towards the Woods.

"I'll race you!" Karkat threw his sweat-shirt on the ground and started running.

"Cheater!" She Started running after him dodging braches and other things. "Who ever gets there first wins five dollars!"

They both ran as fast as they could, barely looking where they were going. Its not like they even had to, they knew this place like the back of their hands. Soon Karkat had Made it to the small opening. He doubled over panting. Not even a minute after Vriska ran out of the dense forest.

"Ha, I win!" He laughed.

"You cheated!"

"Did not, now give me my five bucks!"He looked up to Vriska, holding his hand out.

"How about i Pay for lunch later?"

"Fine" They both turned to the water hole and marveled. The pond had ruins on the opposite side. Their parents told them there used to be train tracks there, and thats why the bronze and green Boxcars, and the tender of the train were their. Vines and moss were growing all over it, the windows long ago broken and leaking out kazoo. The water was clear though held a greenish tint to it, you could, well for the most part, see all the way to the bottom of it. Revealing bass and trout and a few frogs. Their were cat-fish tails coming out of the water, swaying in the soft breeze. Lilly pads growing on top if the water, had little bugs on it, and even a frog. "Never gets old, does it Vriska?"

"Nope Not at all." She tilted her head and smiled. "Lets go skinny dipping!" She sat down taking off her converses.

"What NO! We are teens, and we both have parts!" He turned around. "Don't do It Vriska!"

"Come on, when we were kids we did this all the time!" She kicked her shoes and socks off.

"Did you not just hear what i fucking said! We are teens now!" He blushed knowing she wasn't going to listen. She stood up sliding off her dress, letting it hit the ground. "PLus we both have a lover! What would Jade do if I told her about this shit?"

"Be Jelous. Now stop freaking out and start striping, so you can get in the water!" She took off her underwear and threw it at karkats head. It stuck there.

"Please tell me thats not your underwear on me!" Vriska didn't answer she just giggled. "Oh god! I gotta get clean now!"

/line/line/line/line/line/line/line/line/line/line 

**HAHA Whats going to happen next? Don't worry though, vriska and kk aren't going to do anything nasty! There more like brother and sister, plus Vriska is lez in this story.**

**Vriska: What the fuck, author?**

***laughs evily* untill next time my readers! Review. Follow/favorite. And eat paper bags.**


	7. Chapter 6

Karat made Vriska turn around and get into the water before he stripped, not wanting to show anything. As he looked behind him to confirm Vriska was not watching him, he took off his boxers and quickly ran into the water.

"Vriska I fucking hate you." Karkat was now waist deep, while Vriska was almost in the center of the pond. She was swimming with her eyes closed, humming a melody.

"I love you to Kar." Her voice sing song like. She opened her eyes and smiled at karkat. "Glad you got over your fear and joined me. Now get further out so I can swim With you." He closed his eyes and fully submerged himself in the water and swam over till he felt he couldn't touch. He swam towards the light of the sun and burst the surface and took a deep breath, beofre allowing himself to smile.

"We are so going to hell, aren't we?" He laughed.

"Only if you let yourself die." She went underwater. Karkat looked around frantically, knowing she was going to pull him under. He felt her hand and tried to kick, but she pulled him down.

Karkat opened his eyes and flipped her off. She shook her head, and pointed at something shiny. Then swam done to grab it. He watched Vriska pull at something, she tugged once more before getting it and swimming back to the surface, along with karkat. When their heads popped up from the water they were out of breath. Vriska sat treading water a minute before pulling up her booty to look at it.

"What is that shit?" Karkat asked, swimming over to his friend. She lifted her hand to show a blue broach shaped like a spider, with red little pendents.

"A broach, probably fell from the train." Karkat glanced up at the train and then back at his friend. "Its pretty."

"Yeah" Karkat said treading water. Vriska dropped it back into the water. "What did you do that for? Didn't you work hard to get it?"

"I didn't want it, plus let someone who does find it." She said calmly. She started swimming around, diving under then resurfacing. Karkat let himself sink in plessure of the warm water.

**~Start playing I miss you by Blink-182- now.~**

They swam around for a few hours laughing and playing in the water. Karkat had even forgotten about the difference of their bodies and carried Vriska around in the shallow water. They would venture underwater as far as their bodies would allow them, and looked at the fish, and letting bubbles of laughter escape their lips when they saw the fish scare away.

Then as they got tired they got out of the water, and into their under clothes and talked. About everything and anything, old times, new times, and things that they missed. As the sun started to set and they got hungry, they realized they had over spent there stay at the water hole. They both got dresses and looked at the woods.

"I miss hanging with you Vriska." He looked sincere as he grabbed Vriskas hand. "Your the sister i never had."

She Held His hand back and smiled. "Me to, and your the guy that restored my faith in the human race." they both laughed at her joke and started on their way towards Vriskas car. The walk was silent, but held so many unspoken words they wanted to say. As the reached the car Vriska asked Karkat where his sweater was.

"On the ground. And thats where its staying." He looked a bit angry, and the hard lines that were gone for so many hours were coming back.

Vriska Opened the door to her car and tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"I only wore it cause Terezi liked it, and I'm going to be with sollux now, So i need to start doing things new couples do." He Opened the Car door, and got in. "And thats by doing things he wants and likes." Vriska got in and shut the car door. She started ignition and changed gears.

"So seems This has solved your problems." He nodded his head and look out the window.

Vriska put the radio on and started making the way back to town, to drop Karkat off, and then go to Jades to make up from the fight earlier. Karkat pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had five missed calls from his mother, like a thousand texts from all of his friends asking where he was, and quiet the pests and voice mail from Sollux.

"Vriska everyones going to be so pissed at us."

"Why?"

"Because, we didn't tell anyone where we were and it's almost 8'o'clock." She glanced over at Karkat and put a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, because i didn't give you lunch or five bucks i'll Take the fall." Karkat sighed in relief and thanked his friend.

**~The next Day~**

Once Karkat had gotten home his parents yelled and yelled, while his older brother smirked. They would have kept yelling unless Vriska had entered the house and explained she basically kidnapped him. They still grounded Karkat though, well extended his grounding for the party from the other day. After Vriska left He went straight to the shower to wash all the pond gunk off of himself. Then had gone to bed.

Karkat replayed the events of yesterday in his mind over and over again as he walked down to the bus stop. He was nervous, he just dropped off the planet yesterday. What was Sollux going to say? He also felt out of place without his sweater, so had a pair of striped black and gray arm warmers on. He saw Sollux in the distance and ran towards him.

"Sollux!" Sollux looked up and grabbed the smaller teen into a hug.

"Don't do that type of thit KK" Sollux said.

"I'm sorry i left you, like that yesterday." He buried his head into his chest, taking in Solluxs scent. Which smelled like axe, but with a small hint of honey.

"No it'th my fault i thouldn't have thaid thit like that. And if want to end thith, i will get it" Karkat looked up at Sollux, then stood on his tippy-toes and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a ruff kiss.

"Never say shit like that. I am yours and your mine." He replied at the end of the kiss.

"Tho Doeth thith mean we are an actual thing now?"

"What do you think fuck-face?" He said.

"Yep, I thould have let you hang with VK thooner. Maybe we would have been together for yearth and not dayth." Karkat rolled his eyes and parted from the hug, but kept close to Sollux with his hand intertwined in his.

"God, will you stop your fucking ranting?"

"Hehe, fine KK."

The bus arrived and they got on settling into a seat together. Karkat snuggled into Sollux, who laughed and pecked his forehead.

"Whats the hell is so funny?"

"Your adorable and GZ jutht thaid thomething." He flashed his phone at Karkat.

"Do i even want to Fucking know?" Sollux shook his head and laughed.

"Great now you two fuck-asses are talking, about god knows what." He shook buried his face into the side of Sollux and felt himself get tired and eyes heavy. After a few minutes of listening to his insides Karkat fell asleep. he diddn't awake untill the bus pulled into the drive and Sollux had calmly and sweetly woke him up.

**/line/line/line/line/line/line/line/line/line/line /line/line/line**

**So um i put this at the end today because i didn't feeeeeeeeel like scrolling back up. Eh this chapter kinda sucks. But i will make up for it soon. **

**FFF: Gog, go eat a fluffing soper pie and chill the hell out. And I am not a brosef! I will not conform to your ways! You can't make me. PLus i could easily discontniue this story to piss you off and show you whos the boss . So ha! Yeash i know it was short but I was tired. And this one i guess is kinda boring so go ahead rant about it. **

**Yeah people i know this one was boring but hey, does it look like i give a fluff? No i don't. Absolutely none of my fluffs have been given.**

**Um Gamzee weather please.**

**Tavros: UH,,,Gamzee uM cOUlDn'T mAKE IT sO i aM hERE. **

**ME: WEll WHERE IS HE. **

**Tavros: UH,,,UM he sAID hE dIDDN'T fEEL lIKE cOMING. uM sORRy. **

**ME: ok TAV WEATHER PLEASE. I WILL KILL HIM LATER.**

**Tavros: uHH, ER,,,,dONT DO tHAT pLEASE. anY UM WAY. iTS NIGhT aND WARM OUT.**

**ok bye tavy see you later!*pushes tavs wheel chair towards the door***

**Tavros: uH bYE gUYS,,,hOPE yOU lIKED tHE sTORY.**

**REVEIW. FOLLOW/FAVORITE. lOVE TAVROS.**


	8. Authors Note

**Hey guys i am not going to be able to right for a while, me and my boyfriend just broke up. ITs hurts so badly. I don't think i'm going to be able to do anything for a while so i just came to say That I'm taking a quick break on writing this story. **

**Sorry for being such a failure and I hope that you guys can forgive me for not writing in the next few days or weeks. I love you my followers and I hope to be writing as soon as It stops hurting.**

**~death has swag.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys WAAAAAAZZZZ UUUUUUP? I know I have been gone for a while but I am back. I am not sad anymore. FFF: Thank you for being so understanding, Your an amazing follower of this story. **

**Sorry for the sucky-ness of it. But eh. Its 4 in the morn. And i did this. Also i think there will be 2 chapters after this. One might contain smut, I have never written smut before so I might try my hand at it. This has been quickly and horribly written so AGAIN i am sorry for this. GAMZEE WEATHER PLEASE:**

**KARKAT: ITS FUCKING NIGHT. HOW AM I SUPOSE TO KNOW?**

**ME: WHERE THE HELL IS GAMZEE? **

**KARKAT: DO I LOOK LIKE A GAMZEE KEEPER? NO! SO FUCK OFF. BUT FOR YOUR INFORMATION HE SENT ME HERE BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AFTER YOU CUT HIS HORNS OFF.**

**ME: *evil laughter* HEHE YEAH ABOUT THAT. I HAVE TO GO FIX THAT.**

**KARKAT: YEAH DO THAT SHIT. ALSO TO THE READERS, THIS SHIT IS FUCKED UP ON SO MANY MOUTHERFUCKING LEVELS YO. SO I HOPE YOUR EYES DON'T CRAWL OUT OF THE HOLES IN YOUR SKULL AND KILL THEM SELVES AND YOUR THINKPAN. HAVE FUN READING THIS SHIT. I KNOW I DON'T**

** ~YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED~**

Sollux looked down at the sleeping Karkat and smiled, happy to have Karkat being actually his. He was warm and cuddly, to bad they were already at school or Sollux would have tried something. Sollux gently shook His boyfriend. Karkat opened one eye then shut it.

"Come on Babe. Get up we are at thcool." He shook him again. After a few minutes of shaking and cooing. The boy got up and grabbed his messenger bag. "Thank you." Karkat grabbed his hand and tugged him off the bus.

"Ugh Why did you have to wake me the fuck up." Karkat pushed through people keeping his hand on Sollux's.

"Becauthe we were at thcool." karkat rolled his eyes.

"Not a good enough of an excuse, dumb-ass." He started to slow down when the crowd let up, and was emptying in to the school."Hurry Up or I'm Going to be late to band." Karkat broke his hand free and started to run.

_God that kid has issues,_ Sollux thought to himself chasing Karkat. "Hey thlow down!" For someone who was chubby Karkat ran very fast. Sollux ran off into the direction of the shorter teens band room. He saw his boyfriend enter the room, he ran up and went in. All of his band members were in there.

Vriska, wearing light blue Skinnys and a gray tube top. Her hair hanging down and glasses off. She had her arm around her girlfriend Jade who was wearing a slimming black dress that went down mid thigh. The dress had a green bow wrapped and tied around her waist. She wore black boots that had green zippers all over them. She was one always to over dress. Dave was wearing a black button up shirt and red skinny jeans, his hair all nice and styled, under his glasses.

Gamzee Wore all black dressy clothes. His hair was brushed and put up. Even his makeup was nice, which was saying a lot since its clown makeup. He had pulled Tavros into his lap, and was chatting with him, unlike the usual make out session. Tavros was actually wearing jeans, which is odd since they are very hard to get on his un-moving legs. His shirt was a brown button up.

_Why is everyone so dressy?_ He had even noticed that Karkat wasn't wearing his usual garb. Just a black t-shirt and a pair of gray skinnys, with striped sleeves. He felt out of place with his yellow hoodie and black skinny jeans. His one black shoe and one white one. His hair messy going just down past his chin, the blue and red glasses going over the hair.

"Hey what'th going on here?" Sollux asked coming in.

"Well we are doing something for the couples, geez Sollux I would have thought you would understand." Vriska rolled her eyes and kissed Jade.

"Um, Why?" Sollux looked puzzled.

"Because fuck-ass. I'm making up for being a dick, the past few days." Karkat picked up his guitar and plugged it into his amp.

"Yeah, that and everyone else would like to show are motherfucking love for are partners." Gamzee said moving Tavros back into his wheel chair, who was blushing.

"Um..Ok then" Sollux sat down on the floor next to Tavros. Jade walked over to them but remained standing. Each of the band member grabbed a different instrument, not their usual rock, or indie gear. Dave messed with something by the stereo, seemed to be his turn tables. Karkat had some weird thing with a bunch of metal hanging off. Vriska had xylophone and two sticks. Gamzee just had two sticks and a piece of wood. ''Uh guyth how are you going to make thomething with that?" Sollux cocked his head to the side.

"Don't worry Fuck-ass we have been practicing for weeks. And I am sure that we have got this shit right now. Even Tavros doesn't know about this. So shut you fucking mouth and enjoy." Sollux looked up at Tavros who just shrugged his shoulders.

~BTWs guys the song they are getting ready to perform is Nattoppet. Its by some german guy I forgot who. :p~

Dave started off on his Turn tables playing a ticking noise, Then Gamzee joined slowly tapping on the wood creating a small beat. Soon Dave started adding some other sounds AS Vriska added her own input. Slowly Karkat added little bits to the song. His tongue sliding out of his mouth in concentration as he focused. Soon Sollux had found him self standing and swaying to it all, his eyes closed. Jade had leaned against Tavros being lost in the music as well. He had let Jade lean, he was focused on Gamzee, a light smile on his face. Each teen was feeling something different, yet all the same. Emotions lost and tangled with the music. Each time Vriska made a light tapping on the highest bar, each found themselves going deeper into song.

Then the sounds stopped and a ticking replaced. Dave pressed one last button and alarm like sound filled the room, taking the teens listening to the steady beat, out of the trance. They all looked up. Gamzee looked tired and was sipping on some water. Vriska had her hand on her hip, a small, tired, smile on her face. Karkat was all red and puffed, looking angry as usual, but at the same he didn't. He seemed worn. Not just from putting effort into the song but other things. Life maybe. Sollux couldn't put his finger on it. He just didn't know but he was going to find out.

"Whoa that was amazing!" Jade said running to her girlfriend hugging her.

"No, not really sis, It could have been better, we all up and motherfucking messed up like five times." Gamzee said after finishing his water. He walked over to Tavros and placed a kiss on his head. "For you my bro-I mean babe." Gamzee smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah Gamzee is right we fucked up like so many fucking times I can't count that shit." Sollux walked over to Karkat pulled him by the collar of his shirt and walked out into the hall, then down into some janitors closet. Karkat protesting the whole way. "What the fuck are you doing Sol-" He was cut off by Sollux Kissing him.


	10. Chapter 8

**OK so I would like to say something here: I FLUFFING LOVE YOU HEX. HE wrote the smut for this chapter Since I pretty much didn't know what to do. Since I am a girl all. :P Thank you so much bro! I mean I fluffing love you! The best friend Ever! Anywho Um yeah. Also this is a little short. But screw you guys I'm going home.(hehe cartmen, ironic enough, I am wearing a south park tee.)**

**FFF: Lol I know. **

**GAMZEE WEATHER PLEASE! Gamzee comes out with tape around his horns. **

**GAMZEE: I MOTHERFUCKING HATE YOU SIS. **

**me*EVIL LAUGHTER* JUST DO THE WEATHER PLEASE!**

**GAMZEE: Hot As a motherfucker. Can I go now?**

**After You and Tavros claim your undieing love For HEX.**

**GAMZEE AND TAVROS: WE LOVE YOU HEX. THANKS SO MUCH.**

**ME: YOU CAN LEAVE.**

**~story time.~**

Karkat was taken by surprise. He felt his cheeks flush in the darkness of the closet as Sollux's tongue coiled around his. He let out a small moan by accident and felt Sollux grin into the kiss.  
He shuddered knowing he'd lost dominance and it would now be up to Sollux to decide where they would stop.  
Karkat panted for breath as Sollux pushed him up against the cold back wall, pressing against him firmly as they kissed in the dark.  
Sollux pulled away, gently resting his head against Karkat's, softly whispering "I want you KK. I want you tho bad..."

"I-I know. I want you too but... Not here..." Karkat managed, unable to shout for lack of breath.  
Upon saying this Sollux, leaned in kissing Karkat's neck softly, running his hands up Karkat's shirt, feeling his small but powerful chest.  
Karkat nearly collapsed, only able to stay up because Sollux had him pressed against the wall. Karkat panted and looked away shamefully,  
_God.. The way Sollux makes me feel..._ Karkat thought as he moaned Sollux's name.

Karkat was just about to wrap his arms around Sollux's shoulders when suddenly Sollux pulled away.  
"W-what's" He pauses, taking a deep breath "Wrong Sol?" Karkat asked, sounding more than a little disappointed.

"That wath the bell to head back to clath Kar." Sollux said, reffering to the long low tone that had sounded just a few minutes before.  
As he turned to leave Karkat grabbed his hand, standing up on his tip-toes to give Sollux a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Karkat said softly, as Sollux flushed deeply.

"Meet me out front after thchool and we can walk home together." Sollux said before turning to walk away.  
"Sure thing fuckass." Karkat said, back to his normal behavior.  
With that they both raced to their classes, scared to be late.

**~Guys that was all written by my Friend so thank him For writing the bit of smut. :o| I love you bro!~**

Sollux ran off to class, blushing the entire time. Thinking about what just happened in the closet, especially Karkat thanking him. He had a girlfriend before and pretty much knew the effect Kissing like that had., but never once had some thanked him. It was odd, yet he liked it. As he sat down in his chair he saw Gamzee, slumped over his desk. Busy drawing, something For Tavros probably. _Maybe I should do something like that, well not drawing but something sweet. _Sollux thought.

The day dragged on horribly slow. The whole time, Sollux was thinking about Karkat. Pretty much anything about Karkat really. Having kids, adopting of course, Getting married, hopefully by then Gay marriage would be allowed. Growing old. _Stop thinking like this, we only been going out for like three days. _Sollux thought, his sub conscious mind adding,_ and I already love him. _Sollux mentally slapped himself for all he knew they weren't going to last, but he didn't care. Something told him the might actually make it. He loved that idea.

As the slow day passed, Sollux finally found himself outside in front of the school. He had told Karkat they were going to walk home and not ride the bus. Well if Karkat hadn't gotten his car taken away He probably would have a ride. A few minutes passed. Sollux pulled his phone and started Pestering Gamzee. Their convo, filled with laughs and sarcasm. Sollux looked up and saw his boyfriend. _god i love that word, _Sollux thought. He put his phone away and grabbed Karkats hand.

"Hey fuck-ass." Karkat walked in closer to Sollux, not wanting to be even an inch away from his partner. They walked home in silence. Just enjoying the sun, after all it was going to be getting chilly soon. When they passed Solluxs house, instead of saying their goodbyes, Sollux tugged on Karkat and gave him a sly smile.

"Time to finith what we tharted." Karkat nodded and followed, blushing.

**~End of this chapter.~**

**No their will not be sex smut, because 1.) I couldn't ask Hex to write me some more. 2.) I am like 14 and my mother reads this...So i would be like is so much fucking trouble. **

**ANywho I hoped you enjoyed My best guy friend Hex wrote all this out for me. He is great guy, whom is my buddy. Welp. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review****. Follow/favorite. Eat Hardys.**


	11. Chapter 9

**~ OK so my friend Hex will be writing a real smut chapter, its just not going to be on mine. I will edit this and link it in once he is finished with it. SO lukcy for you FFF you get your smut**

**Also for the guest that said that I should change this to T rating. I actually do have a reason for having it M. BTW if your 12 why the hell are you reading this? Its rated M because it contain sexual content, not sex but content that is close to sex. Not to mention suggestive themes and everything. So get off your high horse and think about shiz, before you say it. Thank you and have a good day. I. DO. MEAN. THAT.**

**Also other guest, what do you mean by your question? I don't focous a lot so you need to word that question better.**

**mellosgoggledgamer: Yesh! You will eat at Hardys and like it! THem plastic bags are nasty I promise, stick with the paper. Also I will continue my story but not because you said so either!  
**

**I will probably only be doing one more chapter after this. BUT SHE CAN"T WHAT WILL I DO WITH MY LIFE? YOU SAY. Don't worry I am doing a sequel to this. Its going to be Gamsol. Like years after everyone left each other and parted ways Gamzee and Sollux meet and become together! WHOOP WHOOP. Anywho I might also do A gamTav soon. SO yeppers. I don't know when though. ...ANYWHO ONWARDS WITH THE WEATHER.**

**GAMZEE:Its night again sis. **

**ME: I know, havve you forgivven me yet?**

**GAMZEE: yes sis.**

**ME THANK YOU! YOU MAY LEAVE.*SHOVES OUT The door***

~story time children.~

Sollux and Karkat were laying on Solluxs bed, Karkat nuzzled into his chest and fast asleep. Sollux had been thinking, he knew it was time to tell his parents he was gay. If they didn't like it, Sollux wouldn't give a shit. After all, They were his parents weren't they suppose to love him, no matter what? He knew his mom was going to be home in a bit, she usually was at this time. He knew he had to get up, but he didn't. Sollux closed his eyes, and snuggled against Karkat.

~Later that night~

"Sollux! You have been in your room all night, could you please come down?" Sollux opened his eyes as soon as he heard his mother yell for him. Karkat was still in his bed, and naked at that. Sollux shoved the yellow covers off of him and grabbed some clothes and left his glass on the side of the bed. He ran down stairs and saw his mother and dad, talking in the kitchen. Sollux, looked up at the window. It was night. _FUCK,_ He thought.

"Sollux, what have you been doing thats kept you up in your room all day." He dad asked.

"Oh uh nothing, really jutht been thleeping ith all." Sollux rubbed his face. "And I am thtill thuper tired. Think I can go back upthairth?" He yawned, mostly for affect but half because he really was tired.

"Did you take your medicene this morning?" His mom asked grabbing his face.

"Yeah, I did." He said shaking his head out of his mothers grasp.

"Well, are you hungry at all? We put the leftovers in the fridge after you didn't come down once we called you." She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No thanks mom, I am jutht really tired. Gymth a pain." He started back up the steps to his room.

"Well take it easy son." His father said before heading off into the living room.

Sollux climbed his way back up the steps, and entered his room. Karkat was sitting up and rubbing his eye.

"Where did you go?" Karkat asked half asleep, stretching his arms over his head.

"No where jutht went to the bathroom." Sollux replied, taking his shirt off before slipping back into bed. Karkat slid back down into Solluxs arms.

"I love you Sol." He whispered before he fell back into a dreamless sleep.

**~the next morning...All I have to say is shit hits the fan~**

Sleeping Sollux woke up to a bunch of screaming. Partly from his mom, partly from Karkat...And a little from him.

"Sollux Captor! Why is your friend Karkat naked in your room!" Sollux sat up and scratched the back of his head.

"What are you doing in my room mom?" Karkat just sat there with the blanket up to his chest, looking rather girly and upset.

"That is not an answer!" She crossed her arms. Sollux stood up and walked over to his mother.

"No it ithn't. Tho get out of my room. Let uth get dreththed and we will talk about thith calmly. Underthand?" Sollux got pushed his protesting Mother out the door. He locked it and sank to the ground. He looked up. "Really god? Thith fucking early?" He rubbed his eyes, then looked at Karkat.

"What the fuck Sollux!" Karkat was up and had his boxers. Sollux raised an eyebrow at His lover. "So your parents don't know about us?"

Sollux rubbed his face, and blinked at Karkat. "We have been going out for like a fucking day. Do you really think that I have had time?"

**I am to lazy to do a real chapter and I haven't posted for a few...SO HERE!**

**Anywho...I would like to say thanks to the people who have been reading this since I started writing it. It is my first story, so I am glad to see that I have gotten so many reviews and that stuff. You guys are the best.**

**REVIEW. FOLLOW/FAVORITE. LOVE SPACE BRO.**


	12. EDIT

OK because no one c,an actually find the smut because will not allow me SoLook for the author ** Hexus Arusei. K? Thanks now I love you all so much.**

**~love the best ever**


End file.
